1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new soap holding device for holding soap while bathing and showering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soap holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, soap holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,759; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,426; U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,125; U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,534; U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,495; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,797.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new soap holding device. The inventive device includes a flexible bag for holding soap therein having an opening therein and a plurality of apertures therethrough. A flexible strap for looping around the wrist of a user is coupled to the bag. A flexible outer sponge with an opening therein into which the bag is inserted such that the outer sponge generally envelopes the bag.
In these respects, the soap holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding soap while bathing and showering.